date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 9
is the ninth episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis Ryouko Kusakabe and her AST squad arrive at the DEM Japanese Headquarter and find a group units engaged with a group of Kurumi's shadow clones. Meanwhile inside the headquarter, Shido continues onward to save Tohka, knocking down a group of DEM Wizards along the way before he is eventually stopped by another group. As he is pinned by the Wizards' Territory to the ground, Miku suddenly appears and uses her Angel to save Shido. She then has the still brainwashed Yoshino and Yamai twins stay outside and fend off the rest of DEM's troops while she and Shido move forward to find Tohka. On their way, Shido asks if Miku is here to help him because of the promise from before, however, Miku shouts at him that it isn't the case. Outside, Mana deals with a now increasingly mentally unstable Jessica Bailey, getting savagely attacked in the process. To her surprise, Ellen teams up with Jessica against her but before she is finished off, Origami appears and protects her. Asking Mana where Shido is, Origami quickly turns her attention toward the DEM headquarter before being halted by Ellen. Back inside the DEM headquarter, Miku manipulates one of the Wizards to tell her and Shido of Tohka's whereabouts and learn that she is being held at the 18th Floor and gives her an ID card in order to get in when they get there. On the way, Shido and Miku encounter another group of DEM troops but Miku is able to fend them all off with her Spirit power, unaware that two others are behind her, prompting Shido to defend her, taking the two out as well with Sandalphon's power but, due to his increasing exhaustion and injuries, begins to feel weak. Shido, however, continues on, with Miku chastising him for his actions and to just give in to his fatigue. She continues by saying that if she gives up now, he can stop his whole heroic act and they can leave without worrying of having to die. Shido then snaps and tells her to shut up, telling her that nobody can ever replace Tohka, pressing on while leaving Miku momentarily speechless. Miku then counters by saying that she believes that Shido's mission to save Tohka is all a pointless act made by him. When Shido begins to ask why she hates people so much, Miku yells that humans are nothing to her but her toys for her own amusement -- with the men being her slaves and the women being her playthings -- and tells him that that is all they are worth but isn't enough for her. Upon being asked by Shido why she hates humans so much, Miku bluntly says that it is just the way they are causing Shido to put the answer to her back by saying that she also was human once. Shido says that, before Phantom turned her into a Spirit, she used to be a human just like him, no different from the rest. Confirming what he said, Miku asks him how he knew, but Shido only says that an accomplice of his told him, referring to what Kurumi did when they were at Miku's mansion. Miku then yells at Shido that he doesn't know anything about her, with Shido agreeing but tells her he would if she would just talk to him. Miku then gives in and tells Shido about her past. She explains that when she was still human, she enjoyed her career as an idol, and one day when her first album had come out, her manager had set her up with a producer for an oppurtunity to star on television but learned that there was a catch to it, shocking Shido. Miku continues that when she had rejected the offer, a scandal of her was brought out by the producer and nobody, not even her fans, had come to defend her. One day when she had tried to prove herself to her fans in a concert she lost her voice due to the pressure. Shido then consoles her but Miku yells back that Shido is the same, causing Shido to counter her by saying that she had let her own fear and anger toward people get the best of her as a group of DEM soldiers appear, with Miku shouting at Shido to shut up, fortunately knocking out the soldiers. Miku stubbornly yells at Shido, calling him an idiot, with the latter saying that she's only mad because he is right. Miku disapproves before insulting him again. Having enough, Shido swears that once he has saved Tohka, he is surely going to seal Miku's powers before taking down another group of soldiers up ahead with Sandalphon. Shido then urges her that he only wants her to stop hiding behind her power and just be herself again, but Miku disagrees as so long as she has her powers she can be the best idol there is, questioning him that if her powers were to be gone who would listen to her. Shido tells her that he will in place of all of her fans, revealing that he had listen to one of her old songs but commented that he liked it, knowing well that she gave it her best. Miku refuses to believe him as none of her fans will come to her defense, though Shido reassures her that he will be there for her, as well as tons of her other fans. He then persuades her that if none of her fans were to stay by her side then he will, telling her that she will have him to listen to her at the very least. Slightly grateful, however, Miku says to Shido that she knows he will break his promise to her, once again refusing to believe him, eventually, Shido and Miku reach the 18th floor. Back outside, Origami is confronted by Ellen, who warns her that she will die if she tries fighting her, but Origami says it will be worth it so long as she can save Shido. Opening fire on Ellen, she eventually runs out of ammo. Ellen appears unscathe from her attack but is distracted by the collapsing debris of the building behind her. Origami takes the oppurtunity to attack Ellen but the latter manages to dodge and subdue Origami immediately, impressed by her failed strategy against her. Before Ellen can kill her, a sudden energy blast above prompts Ellen to release a Territory to protect herself. The blast was from <Fraxinus> on Kannazuki's order. Taken by surprise by the attack, Origami frees herself and manages to wound Ellen but is sent crashing to a nearby building by her Territory. Angry, Ellen then prepares to personally kill Origami before she is contacted by Westcott, leaving behind Origami and goes straight back to the DEM headquarter. Meanwhile, Shido and Miku successfully find Tohka, who is unconscious in an empty room. Shido rushes in to get her but is interrupted by a voice who greets him. It's Westcott. Shido and Miku ready themselves, with Westcott introducing himself to the two. As Westcott congratulates Miku's arrival, he asks who Shido is, who reveals his name, causing Westcott to laugh in surprise. Shido then demands that Westcott let Tohka free, who in turn asks him what he will do if he were to refuse. Shido once again demands that he let Tohka free, with Westcott complying and lets Tohka free, who manages to regain consciousness and sees Shido. Suddenly, a glass panel separates the two, and Shido asks Miku to brainwash Westcott, with the latter warning Shido that if he continues to stand where he is, he will be in danger. Suddenly, Shido is stabbed by Ellen, with Shido falling into unconsciousness due to the severe stab wound and blood loss. Westcott then orders Ellen to kill Shido right in front of Tohka, also telling Tohka that she may use any means necessary to try and stop Ellen. Desperate to save Shido, Tohka continuously summons Sandalphon and tries to break through the glass but to no avail. With the thought of losing Shido spurring in her mind, the despair within Tohka causes her to Inverse. Aboard , Kotori learns from the crew that the flow of spirit energy has gone negative. Westcott then comments on the Kingdom's Inversion, announcing the return of the Demon King. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Yamai Twins *Yoshino *Miku Izayoi *Kurumi Tokisaki *Mana Takamiya *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Mikie Okamine *Ellen Mira Mathers *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia Major Events * Shido encounters Westcott for the first time. Differences from the Light Novel Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2